貓王
|tag skills = |level =16 |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairPompadour |head add ons=None |height =1.05 |factions =KingsFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = |refid = }} The King is an Elvis impersonator who leads a gang called the "Kings," operating out of the School of Impersonation located in southern Freeside in 2281. Background Born in the mid-2240's,VStreetDennisCrocker.txt The King was a member of one of the original tribes of New Vegas before they were united and brought to power by Mr. House. He and his gang took up residence in an old Elvis impersonation school. They believed it to be a place of worship due to the posters and holotapes all of one man, whose real name couldn't be found, but was only known as "The King." In the upper levels of the school they found outfits that the original king would wear and vast amounts of hair gel. The King watched the old holotapes of the man, learned to speak like him, and started to teach others to do so. Unlike other gangs in the Mojave Wasteland, the Kings are built on respect and don't go looking for their next fight. His right hand man is Pacer, a childhood friend who sometimes tends to undermine his peaceful intentions. He has a cyberdog named Rex, which he bought from a prospector a few years ago. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * G.I. Blues: The King asks the Courier to do various tasks to help his organization and Freeside, like dealing with Orris and problems with the NCR. * Nothin' But a Hound Dog: After finding out that Rex can be helped with his brain difficulties, the King asks you if you want to take Rex with you to Jacobstown to see Dr. Henry. * Kings' Gambit: Ambassador Crocker wants the King to cease hostilities with the NCR. The King can be bargained with to achieve this. Inventory 註釋 * Killing Pacer, the King's close friend, results in only one option of dialogue for the Courier: "I was hoping to get some work.." and only one answer from the King: "I had some.. But my close friend was whacked...". After that the Courier can't get any quests but can get Rex as a companion. (To get to King's quests type in the console: , then enter and finally click Pacer's body with the console still opened and enter .) * The King can be found either in the theater or in his room on the 3rd floor. * 在猫王的床上睡可以获得良好休息的加成，儘管那不是属于自己的床上。 * Killing The King results in Mr. New Vegas attributing your actions to the NCR, and you will hear NCR troopers commenting on defeating a gang in Freeside. * The King is one of the characters that the player character must eat in order to earn the Meat of Champions perk. * The King's favor can be used to complete the Kings' Gambit quest almost instantly. * 老本、圣地亚哥和猫王始终微笑，即便在战斗中也是一样。 * The King's key only unlocks the doors to the stage in The King's School of Impersonation. * 根据NCR克罗克大使的话，猫王是个极富魅力，30多岁的男人。 * Despite being called "extremely charismatic", his charisma is only 5. Appearances The King appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. 幕後 * The King is quoted by Mr. New Vegas as calling NCR refugees "the devil in disguise" and that he doesn't want to see NCR "in the ghetto" and calling for a mass "return to sender" - all of which are songs by Elvis Presley. * 在解决NCR与猫王帮的争端时，猫王会说：I would like to see "A little more talkin' and a little less fightin'."这句话致敬了現實猫王的经典歌词："A little less conversation, a little more action." * In addition, a brief voice clip of the King can be heard on Radio New Vegas if the Courier convinces the King to side with the NCR after the conclusion of G.I. Blues. He says, "I feel so bad, I think it's time we reconsidered, baby." Both "I Feel So Bad" and "Reconsider Baby" are songs by Elvis Presley. * The King sometimes refers to the NCR as "soldier boys.", a reference to the Elvis song, "Soldier Boy." * His outfit itself is also reference to another of Elvis' songs, "Viva Las Vegas," as is the picture of him on the Collector's Edition playing cards similar to the promotional picture for the film with the same name, also starring Elvis Presley. * G.I. Blues这个任务结束后，如果你帮助Pacer度过了难关，猫王会说： "Thank you, thank you very much"，而这正是致敬了艾維斯·普里斯萊。 * When The King introduces Rex to the Courier, he says that he is "All shook up" about Rex's condition. "All Shook Up" is yet another Elvis song. * The King's name is another reference to Elvis. Elvis Presley was referred to as "The King of Rock and Roll", or simply,"The King". * Originally, the developers had planned a romance option with Cass where the Courier would wake up drunk next to Rose of Sharon Cassidy and both get married. Provided the player had enough good reputation with his gang, The King would sing "Love Me Tender". However obtaining performance rights to an Elvis song proved too costly, and Chris Avellone was against romance in games in general.Jason Bergman on Bethesda Forums Bugs If you speak to The King about joining the Kings before the completion of his quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog, he might decline. Returning later after completing it, the option will not be reopened, (unless The King owes you a favor which is earned in another mission) and it will be thereafter impossible to join the King's Gang. It is uncertain if this is a bug or intentional. Gallery King of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Freeside characters Category:Kings characters de:Der King en:The King es:El Rey pl:Król ru:Король uk:Король